1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging structures and more particularly, it relates to a combination bed headboard pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,601,157 to Alleman et al. and 3,651,934 to Roberts et al.